Training
by xXxCoLdThInAiRxXx
Summary: "I was. If... I don't know, maybe, would you teach me?" She said lifting hers eyes from the crossbow to meet Daryl's eyes.  "Yeah, sure" he said smiling at her.
1. Training

She just wanted to get away from camp for a couple of hours. What had happened just a few days ago had changed everybody. I mean they killed a kid. The thought almost had Andrea in tears knowing it was Sophia, Carol's baby. But now... shes gone. Andrea still couldn't believe how the world could end up like this.

When Rick sent her and Daryl to search the highway for supplies, she came across something she wasen't even looking for. A crossbow. Smaller than Daryl's and light enough for Andrea to carry.  
>There were arrows too, in the small suitcase the crossbow had been stored in. Really a crossbow in a suitcase? she thought to herself as a suttle yet obvious smile grased her lips.<p>

"What ya got there?" Daryl said standing behind her. She was obviously shocked, being so caught up in the thought of her being good with a crossbow as well as a gun had distracted her from the world around her.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, it's this" She said as she turned around to face him. She was grinning even more when she saw the smile on his face when he saw the crossbow.

"You gonna try to use it?" He asked. She saw the challenge in his eyes and looked at the crossbow.

"I was. If... I don't know, maybe, would you teach me?" She said lifting hers eyes from the crossbow to meet Daryl's eyes.

"Yeah, sure" he said smiling at her.

"We might need ta do a lot of work though, I doubt you know half the shit ya need ta know to be able ta use one a these" He said softly, and it didn't sound mean at all. It sounding like he was challenging her more than just with his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening a few weeks after they found the crossbow on the highway when the sun was setting when Daryl took Andrea to a field to try some target practise with her new crossbow. She had learned how to load it yesterday but she still had to work on her aim.<p>

"Your slouching, straight back, eyes focusing on the target" Daryl said standing by her side.

She sighed. She straightened her back not even realising that she was slouching. He looked at her seeing that she was shaking, he felt that it might have been pressure but, he didn't like that she was like that.

He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around hers steadying her aim, if she was shocked the slightest she didn't show it she froze for a couple of seconds.

"Easy now, gotta keep your eyes on the target" he whispered in her ear which almost made her forget where she was what she was doing till he gave her a nudge. She snapped out of it and focused on the target. The trigger felt stiff but maybe it was just that she was nervous, her hand trembled a little when she pulled the trigger.

The bolt flew out of the crossbow and hit the tin can Daryl had set up for her. She lowered her crossbow and turned to face Daryl who, as soon as she hit the can backed away knowing that she was going to be damn proud of this.

"Did you see that? I hit my target" she said looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"With help" he said giving her a strangly smug look.

"Oh, c'mon it wasen't bad"

"Yeah, not half bad for a newbie, we still got work to do though"

"C'mon we should head back before it gets dark" he said looking at the expression on her face.

"Daryl, thanks" she says catching up with him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Your welcome" he said brightly as he put his hand on her shoulder and walks away. She watched him walk for a minute before he says "You comin' or what?"

She smiles and nods. He grins at her when she catches up with him.

She couldn't tell if he was just being nice or if he had something for her. But she thought she might have something for him to. It was _probably_ just all in her head, thats what she thought. Either way she was Daryl's friend, that was certain.

But if she does have feelings for Daryl, what will that mean?

She shakes her head and pushes that thought away for another day as the camp comes into view...


	2. Hotel Anxiety

A couple of weeks scince Andrea had her crossbow training with Daryl, the group left the farm. They didn't know where they were going, they thought about going to benning but scince it was Shane's idea, most of the group didn't want to go. Anyway, there was only a slim chance that fort Benning was sitll running, still standing.

They just left the farm and Maggie came with them. Herchel tried to get Maggie to stay but Herchel was not going to let Glenn stay so she left with him and the rest. They arrived at a small hotel a few days ago stocked with lots and lots of supplies. There was enough food to feed the group for ages, god only knows why no one stayed there.

Everyone had settled into the hotel extremely quickly.

Everyone picked their rooms and moved there stuff in as soon as possible.

Strangly enough no one picked a room near Shane, Andrea sure as hell wasen't going to, Andrea was in the room next to Daryl.

Andrea goes to see Daryl because he has not spoke to her in a while, not like he used to anyway. He used to speak to her every single day and always smiling around her too. Daryl was probably her closest friend and if he was not going to talk to her, she was going to talk to him.

"You okay?" Andrea said as she entered Daryl's room in the hotel.

"I'm fine" he said angrily, lying on his bed. He seemed oddly peacful.

It was strange, the he said it sounded angry but he didn't get angry around her, towards her. So Andrea was a little confused, he had not acted like this scince, well, just before the highway. At the highway he was kinder, he still got frustrated every now and then but he didn't do that anymore. Maybe she was thinking way too much of literally two words. Two words. God i'm thinking way too much of this she thought.

she walked over to him.

"Daryl..." she said trying to get him to say something.

She sighed and turned to walk out the door, until Daryl grabbed her are. She just stared at him, wondering what he was doing. He still didn't say anything so she tried to pull away from his grip and walk out the door but he wouldn't let her.

All he did was look at her then he say "You don't have to go" all she did was stare at him with a confused look.

"Then please tell me what the hells wrong!" she said raising her voice.

He looked at her then walked over to her placing his lips on hers. She was shocked, obviously, but she didn't pull away. He pulled away then and said "there, thats whats wrong" he said walking out the room and disapearring into another room in the hotel.

She realised right there and then, that she does have feelings for Daryl, and it seems he has feelings for her too.

But she dosen't know how she would tell him.

She thought about doing it Daryl's way, action. But she was going to tell him some way.

All she has to do know is find him... 


	3. Discovering Something Great

She's been looking for Daryl for about an hour now and Andrea has realised something, this hotel is a lot bigger than she thought. She thought Daryl must have liked how big it was because if it wasen't so big she would have found him by now. It was a three story hotel with a roof: The Lobby on the first floor; on the second floor a food court sort of set up and a few rooms with bathrooms; the third floor had rooms with bathrooms; and the roof had a few plants on it. The hotel was remote, away from everything. The group had not seen many walkers on the way here and what suprises Andrea the most is that they have not seen any near the hotel.

Andrea had searched the lobby, the roof, the food court and the few rooms on that floor (correction she didn't actually search those one because one was the Grimes family's, one was shane's,  
>she didn't dare go near that one and carol's and she knew Daryl wouldn't be in their because she knows Daryl feels guilty).<p>

So she searches the rooms on the third floor before she finally found him. He was in a small room at the end of the floor and shes having a feeling Daryl knew she would check that room last. Why would she check that room last? Because it was a room for a woman. Pretty flower wallpaper and a window looking over green hills, and a bathroom, a pink bathroom. Apart from the pink bathroom Andrea liked the room.

"Daryl" she said entering the room like she did with every other room she looked in.

He just looked at her and sighed seeing that he was actually going to have to talk to her. She was suprised a little that he was looking a little upset that she was there, that was a strange feeling for Andrea because Daryl was her closet friend around here.

"What?" he said sounding a little frustrated.

She shaked a little and she was angry at herself that after everthing shes been through she feels so weak.

"I..."

He turned his head to look at her.

"I was looking for you" she sad seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed looking like he hated himself.

"Yeah so?" he asked giving her a short side glance.

"I wanted to see what was wrong" she said hoping for an answer as she closed the door behind her and walked over to sit on the bed next to him. She senced that he was a little tense, but she understood, she didn't know how she understood but she did.

"I already showed you what was wrong" he said as his cheeks started to colour a little.

"Me? I'm whats wrong?" she asked as emotion was rising in her voice as well as her eyes. She was getting angry, frustrated, sad, worried and every other emotion she could of been feeling at that moment in time.

"No, not-"Daryl said

"Thats not wh-"

Before he could explain Andrea's lips were on his. He didn't object, he liked it, she nibbled on his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth to hers and did as she wanted.

She pinned him on the bed and took her shirt off over her head then she unbuttoned his dirty old shirt.

Soon there clothes were scattered all over the floor and they were gasping for air as they discovered the feelings that they had for each other...

* * *

><p>"Andrea?" Daryl asked as they lay together on that once neat and tidy bed that is now a blanket lying over them.<p>

"Yeah" she said against his chest, watching his slow and steady breathing.

"I really do like you, I didn't tell ya cause-"

Andrea pressed her lips against his and said "You don't need to explain Daryl, I care about you, I really like you to"

"Great" he said wondering why he said _great_.

She was about to say some thing as Daryl put a finger on her lips and whispered "shh".

She rolled over as Daryl rapped his arm around her stomach and Andrea couldn't think of anywhere else she rather be than in his arms.

All she has to do now is wait and see what will happen, and shes having a feeling that it will be great.

FIN.


End file.
